A Very Explosive Christmas: Potterlock
by Violet Verner
Summary: " Do you really want to mess with me, Sherly?" " The game is SO on, Moriarty!" Sherlock, John, Molly, and a new friend are staying at Hogwarts for Christmas this year. Unfortunately(though John isn't sure Sherlock feels the same way) so are Moriarty's friends! The game is on, and sparks fly!
1. The Kindling

Christmas at Hogwarts was wonderful for any dedicated Ravenclaw- the library was to die for, an intellectual's dream, what with rows upon overflowing rows of leather bound spell books. But for on third- year in particular, it was an escape to happiness.

Sherlock Holmes didn't like going home for Christmas holiday- Mycroft had graduated from Hogwarts and already held a "minor" position in the Muggle Government(though the Holmes family was pureblood, they enjoyed muggle life; in fact, Sherlock planned on being a detective instead of an Auror), and Mummy and Father were boring, so he opted to stay at school this year.

As soon as he woke up Christmas morning, he washed and changed, ignoring his presents under the tree adorned with blue and bronze decorations, and headed to the library. One of the many perks of staying at school was that eating was optional, so breakfast was skipped. We was very eager to have the library on whole to himself so he could read without being bombarded by idiots. On a normal day, handfuls of slackers would come up to the young Ravenclaw to ask for help with homework. The first two years, he helped gladly, but he made a fatal mistake: he made off-hand deductions about people's lives. Rumors spread, and he was quickly deemed freak. People still used him for help, sometimes, but only a few Hufflepuffs who he could tolerate. Solitude in the library, then, was heaven- sent.

He piratically ran through those familiar oak doors. It took him less than a minute to find the book he wanted, then curl up in his favorite chair by the window, his robe covering his feet as if he were at home; in a sense, one could say he was. In fact, that's why he wore a robe on top of his comfy button-up an dark jeans(that's comfy to him-the Holmes family is fancy)- it felt like a dressing gown, and he felt pride in his house.

Sherlock had been lost in his book for some time, absorbing new spells and sorting them in his Mind Palace, when a familiar voice called out. He looked up, surprised. In front of him, a boy his age with sandy blond hair and a warm smile stood. It was his friend, John Watson.

Many people speculated as to how the odd pair became: One was a Ravenclaw, the other a Gryffindor; one distant, calculating, a freak, the other friendly, agreeable, warm; one mysterious, with the air of a Slytherin, the other loyal to his friend and comforting with the air of a Hufflepuff.

In reality, they perfected each other. When the question arouse as to who had stolen the Sorting Hat as a joke, Sherlock immediately volunteered to find it. As Sherlock paced the grounds upon the second hour of the search, the came across the John, deduced his (dead, pity) mother was a muggle detective("Of sorts...") and thought he could be of use. The conundrum was solved two hours later, the Hat was returned, 50 points were taken from Ravenclaw and Slytherin ("Only a Ravenclaw could figure it out, and only a Slytherin would have the cunning to do it," Sherlock had said.) and 75 points were given back to Ravenclaw, and 25 were given to Gryffindor for John's help. But more importantly, a great friendship was established.

"There you are!" John said, taking a seat next to his friend. "Wasn't expecting to see you at all," Sherlock replied. _Oh_, he thought, and began to deduce._ Problems with Harriet, obviously._ But he remained silent.

"Always nice to feel welcome!" John said with fake hurt in his voice. Sherlock said nothing in reply, only rolling his eyes. " Harry's being a real-" John proceeded to say a word his mother would have slapped him for, I'm sure, then continued, "-So I decided to stay here."

Sherlock deduced that his sister had been making fun of John's magic again. John was muggle born, which could always be a difficult situation- either you were made tormented by Jim Moriarty's gang of Slytherins, or you were made fun of at home.

Sherlock and John had a bit of a history already with Jim Moriarty. There had been rumors of them being a bit _too close_,(bit of a scandal still, in the '80s), of Sherlock being the one to steal the Sorting Hat and return it for his own glory, and both of them get into the Dark Arts. It was obvious that Moriary caused it, and all because he was bored.

Harry's torment of her brother added to all of that kindled Sherlock's rage. But again, he said nothing. Wanting to break the silence, John said, "Wanna go to the Great Hall, get some breakfast?"

"Not hungry."

"I'm starving!"

"Go ahead! I'll meet you on the grounds later."

"But, Sherlock, you can't be here by yourself!"

" Obviously I can."

" You shouldn't be alone at any time on Christmas!"

" Then stay with me if you must!"

John fidgeted. He would have, but he could have sworn he saw a certain Irene Adler. "People will talk."

"People are stupid," Sherlock replied, still not looking up from his book.

" Yeah, would you say that about the Girl?" John asked, devilishly. The Girl. The nickname the whole school had for Adler, and the name Sherlock called her, in respect for the time she mentally equaled even him, Slytherin that she was.

Sherlock calculated the possible repercussions of the Girl seeing John and he alone together in a corner of a deserted library, and relented to John's idea. He snapped his book closed, signed it out, almost snapping the quill as well with all the pressure he used, and stormed out of the library towards the Great Hall, John right behind him.

" Idiots!" Sherlock spat, voice rising, "Love and sentiment and intimacy, ALL they care about, controlling their minds-"

"Sherlock-" John tried to interject, tugging at his friends robe sleeve.

"-And you and I can't even walk down the halls together without being accused of being in a romantic relationship, when we are merely colleges-"

" Oh, Sherlock, dear!" a honey-sweet female voice cooed. Sherlock and John turned around to see a fifth year Slytherin in a scandalously short skirt and tight shirt under her black and green robes, with her silky hair done up perfectly, and her make-up done as if she went to a parlor.

" Hello Irene," Sherlock said, not- quite faking a smile. The game was on.


	2. The Spark That Started It

Note from the author:

Thank you for reading thus far! The next few chapters will be much cooler, promise. There will be spells used in the immediate chapter, and some need explaining, just in case you forgot the book:

_Engorgio: _Makes the target's head enlarge.

_Finite Incantatem: _Reverses most spells.

_Orbis: _Creates a hole in the ground near target's feet.

There shall be others in further chapters, but let's take it slow! Thanks,

V.V

John had already noticed Irene whilst Sherlock was off ranting, and had tried to take him down an alternative route, but in vain- they were how face to face with one of Moriarty's gang.

"Still dating Johnny, are we, Sherlock? How naughty!" she said, in a mock-distaste tone.

" We're not a couple!" John yelled for the millionth time.

" Yes, you are!" she replied. John was going to open his mouth again, but Sherlock interjected. " And this is coming from the girl who has dated half of the boys in Slytherin House in popularity pecking order. Surprised you're not with Moriarty yet!"

Irene only shrugged. " What can I say, sweetie? I misbehave, and get what I want. I'm a Slytherin- "any means to their ends", that's what we do! Of course, you'd know!" She smiled wickedly.

"That's-what? Irene, have you gone blind?" Sherlock said, pointing to his blue and bronze scarf. " I am a Ravenclaw!"

" Yes, but the story has it, you tricked the Hat to get you into Ravenclaw so you wouldn't have to face the wrath of Big Brother! Cheater!"

"Oh, come on!" John said, laughing in spite of himself. "Are you guys running out of rumors now? Sherlock is a natural genius, it doesn't take the bloody Sorting Hat to see he belongs in Ravenclaw!"

"Shut it, Watson!" Irene snapped, losing her cool for the fist time. If there was one thing you didn't do, it was insult fellow Slytherins, even remotely. " You don't deserve to be in Gryffindor, in fact, you don't belong in Hogwarts!" she said, stepping towards the boys. Sherlock's blood was boiling by now, and he reached for his wand in his pocket reflexively. Irene continued, looking at him now.

"Sherlock, we could be great friends," she cooed, playing with his scarf. But then she dropped it, as if out of disgust. " But Jim's right- you're a blood traitor, you and the whole Holmes family! You could never be in Slytherin! 'Sides," she said, playing with his curls now, to _his _disgust, " You're not interested in me! You have plenty to choose from! Who? Well, the Hufflepuff girl, for one. And the Mudblood next to you, of course!"

That was it. John would never be Sherlock's boyfriend, Sherlock didn't believe in that kind of thing, but no one, not the Girl, NOBODY called John H. Watson a Mudblood in the pretense of Sherlock Holmes. " _Stupify_!" he yelled, and Adler flew backwards several feet and hit the floor.

"Sherlock!" John yelled.

"She called you a Mudblood!"

"Doesn't make it okay to_Stupify _her! No, shut up, yes, I'll fight with you! Can't believe I'm doing this!" John groaned, drawing his beech wand. Sherlock smirked, and John rolled his eyes. Irene came back, her wand drawn as well.

"Johnny, boy, out of this! Just Sherly and I, dueling rules, unless you want me to call a friend!" John looked at Sherlock, who nodded. The former backed off, then said, finger pointed at Irene, " But I'm watching you, Irene, make sure you don't pull anything! Wands at the ready!" he said, as they got into positions. " Three... two... one!"

On one, Irene yelled "_Pertificus Totalus_!" Sherlock would have been frozen on the floor, if he hadn't cast a protective charm mentally. That's when Irene noticed her mistake: though she was two years older, Sherlock was still the better wizard. She was considered advanced for being able to light her wand mentally, yet here was a third year casting a full strength _Protego _internally! Said wizard smiled. " Sure you want to continue?" he taunted.

"_Stupify!_"she replied. He blocked again. " _Engorgio!_" he said, testing the new jinx he learned this morning.

" _Protego! Orbis!_"Irene said. Sherlock blocked mentally again. Then, still mentally, he cast, _Tarantallegra!_

All of a sudden, Irene found her feet dancing uncontrollably. She forgot how to stop it! John could only laugh loudly. Sherlock let out a chuckle as well. After Irene got herself under control, she said, " Shut it, Mudblood!"

" _Silencio_!" Sherlock said. Suddenly, Irene felt her tongue curl up in her mouth, and she could no longer speak. John laughed loudly again, Irene stamped her foot, and Sherlock bowed.

"That was fantastic, Sherlock!" John said, patting him on the back. "So, she won't be able to be able to talk or cast spells, unless-"

" Unless someone reverses the jinx for her, yes," Sherlock said, smiling.

"Brilliant," John said. Both boys turned on their heels to walk to the Great Hall, but they stopped dead in their tracks. From behind them, a high voice said, " Well, good thing _I'm_ here then!_Finite Incantatem!_" Sherlock and John turned around.

"Hello, Sherly, Johnny Boy! Nice to properly meet you face to face! Sherlock, dear, you did a marvelous job of that jinx! Not as good as _me_ of course, but still!"

" James Moriarty, I presume?" Sherlock said, not really asking. He already knew from whispers around the school and his own profiling: he was facing a third year Slytherin, with sleeked back brown hair and psychopathic honey colored eyes, a devilish grin, and a slight Irish accent- he fit perfectly.

" It's Jim! Goodness, Sherlock, thought you'd of known better, doing all that research on me- stalker!" Sherlock then saw what had bugged him for these few minutes they'd been chatting- _Oh, you absolute- and I thought that _I _used her, but even I'm not that bad! Maybe I won't-_

" You're one to talk!"

" So, you know about that! Yes, I did do some... digging... I wanted to see my equal! Well, my, what is it? Counterpart- I cause trouble, you solve it, but you'll never be my equal, I'll always be better than you! Yeah, it's been fun, but now you're in my way!"

" Thank you!"

" Didn't mean it as a compliment!"

" Yes, you did."

" Okay, yeah, I did!" Moriarty said, shrugging. " But, flirting's over, Sherlock, Daddy's had enough now! Time to see what you're made of!" he said, drawing his oak wand and holding it in dueling position. Irene, John and Sherlock raised theirs as well.

" No, Irene, dear, just Sherlock and I."

" No, John, just Moriarty and myself this time." Moriarty and Sherlock said at the same time. John and Irene lowered their wands, begrudgingly.

" But, Jim, I want to kick that Mudblood's butt!"

" But, Sherlock, I want to take that sly jerk down!"

" No, Irene, listen to me!"

" John, not now!"

" Fine!" Both John and Irene said. There was an awkward pause.

" Well... that was weird," Moriarty said, wand still raised high.

" Yep."

" Guess I'm not the only one with a loyal dog!"

" Hey!" Irene and John yelled. Ice blue and honey brown eyes rolled.

" Do the honers, John," Sherlock said.

" Three... two... one!" John said. Sherlock would have been hanging upside-down by his ankle, and Moriarty would have been blasted several feet, when suddenly a large force field came in between them. They rushed towards it to investigate.

" This wasn't you?" Sherlock asked, sure it wasn't.

" Really? Can you be so stupid, I was standing poised the whole time! It wasn't your pet was it?"

" I'm not his pet!" John yelled!

" Whatever! It wasn't you?"

" No," another voice said, " It was me!" From around a corner, came Molly Hooper.

" Molly, what are you doing here?" Jim and Sherlock both asked.

" _Silencio!"_ she screamed. Great wizards they both were, they had not seen this coming, and felt their tongues curl up. They each tapped their wands on their heads to end the spell, but did not speak, for actual fear of the Hufflepuff. Good thing too, because Molly snapped. Molly Hooper, Hufflepuff of all patient and kind Hufflepuffs, became a Gryffindor for a minute.

First, she went to an unsuspecting(and so non-reacting, thank goodness) Irene, and slapped her strait in the face. " That- was for calling John Watson, the kindest boy I have ever met, a Mudblood!" Irene would have jinxed her then and there, but John had silenced her behind everyone's back.

Molly then turned to Sherlock and hit him as well- twice. " This- is for starting a duel in the middle of the hall on Christmas morning, betraying the promise you made me! And THIS- is for not telling me what a crazy psycho my EX-boyfriend is!"

Sherlock could almost smile now- it was Jim's turn, and he got the worst of it.

" YOU- UTTER- WRETCH! HOW- COULD-YOU? You said I was pretty, and that even though I wasn't perfect, it was okay, because perfect is boring, and that it didn't matter I'm a Hufflepuff! You said you really liked me! But you just did it to get to Sherlock? You dishonor Slytherin House- Ah!" Molly yelled as she flew several feet back. Moriarty drawn his wand under his robe while she was ranting. That was a mistake

" _STUPIFY_!" Sherlock screamed, and Moriarty flew back about thirty feet and hit the floor hard. Irene ran to his side, giving Sherlock and John time to run to Molly's. She said she was fine, but both boys knew she was very hurt from what Moriarty had done to her- more mentally than physically. Sherlock didn't understand, but he could intellectually comprehend, and kind of felt bad that his friend had dated his enemy, and he hadn't been fast enough to break it off. John just wanted to change the subject.

" Thanks for sticking up for me, guys. You didn't have to do that."

" M-my pleasure," Molly said, quietly, faking a smile, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to gush. Sherlock only nodded in response. He was contemplating his encounter with Moriarty. He had never met another 13 year old as talented as himself before. If Jim Moriarty was anything like what he thought he was, then this Christmas was going to be interesting.


	3. The Embers

As interesting a morning it was, Sherlock was actually hungry for a change. He hadn't eaten much for the past few days, and the smells coming from the Great Hall were quite inciting, even for him-he was still a teenage boy after all.

The three friends entered the Great Hall, and were greeted by lots of food, though there were very few students left. In order to avoid the nasty stares of a certain pair of brooding Slytherins, Sherlock, John, and Molly made their way to a corner of a lonely table- Gryffindor table, in fact, when the rest of the student body was present.

John and Molly helped themselves to plenty of warm, savory and sweet food, but full mouths was not the reason that they ate in silence. Sherlock did not notice of course; during regular school days, Sherlock rarely spoke during meals- this was normality for him. He was in deep thought, therefore, until John cleared his throat and gave him _The Look_.

" What?" Sherlock asked, irritated for having his train of thought broken. John said nothing, but glanced over Molly's way. _Oh. She's still... ah... What am I going to do? It's you who does the comforting stuff!_ Sherlock said with his eyes.

_You've known her longer!_ John mouthed back.

Sherlock and Molly's relationship was... difficult to say the least. The Adventure of the Missing Hat wasn't until second year; Sherlock and Molly had met in first year, in Potions class. They were partners in Potions and Herbology, and when Molly had shown great competence in both instances, Sherlock took notice. That is when he deduced that she was Professor Sprout's granddaughter.

Sherlock was already on good terms with Professor Snape, and was allowed to do experiments in the Potion Master's classroom after classes, if he wished- but he still craved for more. Having a friend with access to the Greenroom meant experiments being done of his own accord! He quickly befriended Molly, and asked her for favors once in a while.

It was quite obvious she was in love with him, but that just wasn't his area. She was tolerable, intelligent, not that bad looking, kind, loyal, admirable, and Sherlock didn't mind when she was around- but no, " That does not mean I am in love with her, John! I am just friends with her!"

But after what had happened with Moriarty; the way he had manipulated her, Sherlock secretly promised himself he would never use Molly Hooper the same way again. They would always be friends, he proclaimed mentally, and she could always do a few favors, but never again would he use her as that psychopathic Slytherin had. Never would he degrade such a great friendship. This was all subconscious on his part, of course, he reassured himself later.

Sherlock shifted now, thinking of what to say. Molly was paying a good amount of attention to her cinnamon buns and pancakes, cutting at them intently. John got a sense that she was mentally pinning a certain face onto the pancakes she was massacring, and felt glad that he was not at the receiving end.

" Molly," Sherlock started slowly. Maybe he would use their history, after all. It was for her benefit! " Your _Silencio..._" She did not look up, for fear that he was going to correct her on her spell casting. But instead, she heard music. " It's improved!" Sherlock said, sincerely. Molly looked up for the first time, her eyes shining- not with tears now, but with joy, to Sherlock and John's relief.

" Really?" she asked, smiling at him.

" Well, yes! M-"

"-UST have been, to _shut that one up!_" John said, smiling at Molly. She laughed, then went back to cutting her pancake. _What are you doing? DO NOT MENTION MORIARTY IN FRONT OF HER!_ John mouthed when Molly wasn't looking. Sherlock was a genius, but it was amazing how spectacularly ignorant he could be about some things.

" Hey, John?" Molly said, looking up at the two boys. Her eyes were sad again- all the joy had been wiped away, and a new stream of tears seem ready to gush.

" Yes, Molly?" John said. He tried a bit too hard to sound cheerful, to try to spread the mood, but he knew it was pointless.

" I saw that. And Sherlock taught me how to read lips. Thanks for trying,.though," John bit his lip, feeling very sorry for his friend. Sherlock, for a change, was sad too. Molly got up to leave, but he grabbed her arm.

" No- Molly don't leave! Wouldn't you like to open Christmas presents with us- isn't that what kids do Christmas morning?" he asked.

" Sherlock, it's sweet that... it's nice that you're trying to make it up, but we're in different Houses, and I'm a girl! We can't break those rules- those are... those are serious!"

" Oh, just trust me, will you? Why do you two always doubt me? Why would I blatantly break one of the most sacred and protected Hogwarts rules" Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.

" Because you always do..." John said in a flat tone.

" Really not helping!" Sherlock returned. John was right of course- there where a few times wherein Sherlock found a way to get into Gryffindor Common Room to get John for an adventure. But Molly was not supposed to know that.

" Just follow me to the grounds!" They did as he said, curious as to what he Ravenclaw would do. It wasn't that cold out this year, and besides, they could always magic themselves warm if necessary- well, at least, Sherlock could tell them how.

They sat under one of the elms near the Black Lake, Sherlock facing the Castle.

" So, what's going on then- how are we going to open presents out here?" John asked. Sherlock pulled out his wand, and Molly gasped. " Sherlock!"

" What?"

" What if they go through the windows?"

" They won't!"

" How do you know?"

" I've practiced!"

" What?"

" Yeah! During lunch a few weeks ago, I successfully got my Defense Against the Dark Arts book all the way from Ravenclaw without moving a centimeter!"

" But that was one book! We each have bunches of presents, what... what if something... I don't know, gets lost-"

" Oi! You two, can you tell me what the heck you're talking about?" John asked, irritated that he was, once again, left out from the conversation.

" He's going to try to conjure our presents from 500 meters!" Molly filled in.

" Wha- how?" John said, confused.

" There is a spell that can bring objects from far distances to your hand- it's quite easy, actually," Sherlock said, shrugging his shoulders.

" By which he means, ' It's for fourth years' !" Molly filled in, again. John knew he should have had his doubts, but he was quite interested to see if his friend could actually hail his presents all the way from Gryffindor tower!

" Sherlock-" Molly said, warily.

" Oh, for goodness' sake, do you want your presents, or not?" Sherlock grumbled. He was just trying to help, he thought, he didn't need people doubting him. She shrank back, and nodded.

"Good, then. _Accio,Sherlock Holmes' presents_!" he said, pointing his wand in the air, towards Ravenclaw tower. He wanted to test this out on his presents first- just in case.

They waited for a few seconds, John looking wide-eyed, Molly biting her lip, Sherlock muttering curses under his breath. But- oh, what was that! A student walking in the Halls in front of them ducked as nine parcels of different sizes and colours zoomed through the air. Sherlock jumped up, trying to make sure- too late, one had already hit John in the face, the largest one, and another had fallen on Molly's head- the other seven fell around them, the wrappings being ripped and torn a bit.

But Sherlock was smiling. So was John.

" Fantastic, Sherlock! But next time- try not to hit me in the face!"

" Well, it worked!" Sherlock said, still wearing a wide grin. Molly smoothed her hair down, and giggled. Sherlock sat back down, and conjured Molly and John's presents, this time controlling them to neatly land in piles near them. Molly was sure that a few people in the castle had to duck, and felt bad for them, but she saw her presents, and saw her friends, and forgot about it.

They opened their presents one by one. Clothes from Mum, Griffindor Quidditch team gear, cat toys for Toby, advanced spell books( "Mycroft is such an idiot, I've read this one already!") , Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, and other small presents where lying on their laps and the grass when they where done.

"Oh- Molly," John said, picking up a small red package that was hidden under his cloak. "Here," he said, putting it between the three of them. She blushed. Sherlock made a face.

" What?" she asked, suspiciously, seeing the look on his face.

" Oh, nothing. I'm just... How very unfortunate..."

" Hm?"

" Well, that gift was for Moriarty, wasn't it- before you realized he was a psychopath," Sherlock said.

" Sherlock- shut up..." John muttered, staring holes into Sherlock as Molly sat in horror.

" Oh, please! Like you didn't know! Neatly wrapped- the one she gave you was slap-dash, she was in a hurry, but this one she thought out, right? Plus it's red, which means love- well, sometimes it means anger, but in the case of our Hufflepuff? Love it is. Plus, the bow on the package is the exact same as the one in her hair!

" So she loves the person to whom she's giving the gift, obviously! I said I felt bad for her, John, because she broke up with the idiot, that's what you're supposed to do, that's what you told me!" Sherlock growled. He picked up the package, and opened the tag, expecting to see a handwritten love note to "Jim"- but his blue eyes widened.

Dearest Sherlock,

XXX

It said.

Molly was on the verge of crying. " You always say the most horrible things! All the time!" she was really walking away now, getting up, wiping her nose. Sherlock sat there for a second, shocked, then came to himself. He jumped up again.

"Molly!" She ran now, but he was a good four inches taller- he caught up, very quickly, and so did John, after a bit, though he gave them space to let things play out.

" Molly, I'm sorry." He said, awkwardly, hardly looking at her. He- he had never been very sentimental before. Caring was not an advantage. But... it seemed that life seemed better when John was around. John had taught him to be nice. So did Molly. He owed her that, at least.

" Forgive me." he said. He meant to make it a question, he really did, but he didn't want there to be another option. " Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper." he said, hugging her. She was shocked, but she hugged back.

John was smiling.

He walked up to them, trying not to disturb his friend's moment of emotional victory, then walked along near Sherlock. They where about to enter the Castle again, when they noticed a blond girl, gang-pressed in a corner. Sherlock put an arm out to keep John, who had drawn his wand, towards them.

The shortest boy, who was speaking, and calling names, was Moriarty; the black -haired girl who was doing likewise was Irene- the other two, however, neither John nor Molly recognized. Sherlock later told them that the muscular blond boy near Moriarty whose wand was drawn was named Sebastian Moran- Moriarty's right-hand, one could say. Word was that Moriarty and he dabbled in the Dark Arts, and that Moran was especially good at debilitating curses, even though he was only in fourth year.

The other boy, the tall lanky one with the glasses was named Charles Augustus Magnussen- of all the Slytherins in the school, most likely of all the seventh years as well, he was the most despised. He found out people's secrets, often with the help of Moriarty, Sherlock found out, and if you didn't pay up his bribe, the whole school would know within 24 hours. Even Sherlock, who respected Moriarty and Irene for their cleverness and intellect, had his stomach turned when he looked at Magnussen. Of course, the teachers didn't know about this, no one dared tell- but the students, in whispers, tiny whispers, had all heard the names Moriarty, Moran, Adler, and Magnussen.

"Sherlock!" John said, pushing Sherlock's arm. " Common, we have to help!"

" Look at the girl, John, can't you see? She's a Slytherin!" Sherlock said.

" Sherlock Holmes! They're picking on her, we've got to help!" Molly said, shocked at Sherlock's sudden cowardice. In fact, Sherlock was weighing the effects in his mind. He didn't mind another duel with Moriarty, but could John or Molly handle the other three of the self trained Slytherins? Part of him doubted it, and he didn't want to risk it. Plus, the girl was a Slytherin, a good chance she knew the four of them very well- this could be a ruse from Moriarty himself- he knew how Watson and Hooper reacted to underdogs, it was perfect, Sherlock could see that! But John was already running over.

" Oi! You four, common, stop it!" John said, clutching his wand at his side, running towards the group of Slytherins.

The jeering stopped, and the girl blond girl- well, she was so blond, her hair was almost white, and her eyes where dark blue- stopped, and made a face- _GO AWAY. BAD IDEA. DON'T EVEN TRY, I'LL BE FINE._

John made one back: _DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. I'M HELPING YOU. _

Moriarty spoke first, " Oh, hello, Johnny boy! Sherlock, Molly, nice to see you again! I would introduce you to Sebby and Charles here- but uh- something tells me that you know about them..." he said with a devilish grin.

Sherlock stepped forward, impatient. " Moriarty, just get your... friends? Can I say that if you're constantly manipulating them into doing what you want? Get your friends away from the girl, and go away, and we will too."

Magnussen chuckled. " Vy vould ve?" he asked with a German accent. Why he was in the English school for magic, no one knew, but there he was. " She owes me a dept, and she has not payed it yet. And yet Jim here could use her intellect- do you vreally think ve vould just let her go? And to you, of all people?" he said, still chuckling, wearing a large grin just like the other three of Moriarty's group.

" Mm, no, but I do think you would let her and we go if I told Professor Dumbledore just exactly who keeps stealing from Snape's potions closets," Sherlock said, smoothly. Their faces fell, and John and Molly smiled.

" You'd condescend to our level to get what you want, you are exactly like me, Sherlock, I'm flattered!" Moriarty sneered.

" If it means helping people from you psychos, a bit, yeah," John said, walking towards the blond girl now. Moran shot a spell at him, but he blocked it.

" Moran, you're not the only fighter here, so if you don't want to go to the Hospital Wing with a nose even uglier than Magnussen's, then I'd shut up, if I where you," John said, holding his wand level with Sebastian's face- Sebastian returning the favor.

Moriarty walked up to Moran and put a hand on his arm. " Sebastian- this wasn't part of the plan..."

" Oh, common, Jim, can you just let me jinx this Mudblood to kingdom come?"

" Not if I have anything to do with it, no," the blond girl said, shoving past Irene and holding her wand to Moran's head. Suddenly, chaos got it's way.

Magnussen was aiming at the girl, the girl at Moran, Moran at John, Molly at Magnussen( she knew she could never take down the seventh year, but she also was quite angry that someone would aim at another person without them looking! She had to defend someone!), Irene at Molly, Sherlock at Irene, and of course, Moriarty at Sherlock.

" Stalemate!" Sherlock yelled before anyone cast anything nasty.

" Oh, we both know that's not true," Jim scoffed, his wand two inches away from the back of Sherlock's neck. In fact, everyone was practically breathing on each other, by now.

" Yes, but if one of us shoots a spell, and others counter-attack at this close, right next to the WALL, you idiot, what do you think is going to happen!" They where, indeed, next to the wall. At this angle, " If anyone shoots a spell, and misfires- well, anything could happen!" Sherlock said, smiling.

" Hm. Clever," Jim said, lowering his wand. He rather liked this kid. " Fine, do what he says. Sebby, Irene, Charles, lower your wands." They very reluctantly lowered their wands.

" And put them in your pockets, all of you, where you can't get them out quick!" the blond- headed girl said. John rather liked this girl. She was quick on her feet, and most certainly a fighter- she had defended him- and, not to mention, she was rather cute...

They did as she said, and so did she, Sherlock, John and Molly, to be fair.

" Don't think this is the end of this, Sherlock," Jim said. "I Owe You a curse," he said, smiling, staring at Sherlock, who was analyzing everything now.

" And that girl still owes me!" Magnussen pouted. " Expect the whole school to know about your Daddy tomorrow, you-"

" Not unless you want us to tell Dumbledore," John said, trying so hard not to whip out his wand again.

" I have nothing to do with Jim- that's his problem, not mine," Charles replied, his hands in the air, as if he was wiping the burden of James clean- to which, of course, Jim reacted.

" Oh-ho-ho, no," he said, walking up to the German who was a good foot taller than him, and thrusting his wand into his chest. " Let's remember who gave you half your secrets? Me-"

" And me!" Irene interjected.

" - Yes, but if it wasn't for me running all of Slytherin house, where would you be? Shut it, both of you. No, no, Charles, as long as Sherlock thinks he has me, he has you, so as much as I think you're a nasty, sweaty, no-good idiot, you're going to listen to me, and do as I say, alright?" Even at 13 years old, and only about 5'2'', he was still quite intimidating- the man with the keys was king, after all.

"Vat do you propose then, little one, they just get away? Because that's not happening," Charles spat.

Jim laughed. " What? No, what is this? Here's what I'm thinking. Daily duels, near the Black Lake, every day until the end of Christmas break. Any time one of us meets another in the Hall, a battle can go on, too, this is war. Every day, at 6:00, we meet at the Black Lake. We tally up points. If we," he gestured to himself and his colleges, " if we win, then we do whatever we want!" he said, gleeful.

" And if we win?" Molly asked, disgusted at the terms of agreement right now.

" Then they leave us alone, forget about her debt, and lessen their works of evil on the school!" Sherlock said, with a touch of drama.

Moriarty gave a pregnant pause, and raised an eyebrow, but in the end, relented.

" Do you really want to mess with me, Sherly?" asked, mischievously.

" The game is SO on, Moriarty, Sherlock replied, coolly.

" Fine. Deal," he said, shaking Sherlock's hand.

" May the best wizard win," Sherlock said, remembering his manners.

" Oh, thank you, Sherly, I will!" Jim replied, forgetting his and walking away, his cronies following behind.

" Just one thing-" Moriarty added, coming from around a corner.

" Who's dueling who?"

" Why are you asking me- aren't you going to manipulate me into what you want to do?" Sherlock said, surprised.

" Oh, but we're in a duel now- ancient rules, Sherlock, even I should follow them, to a point. So, if I'm fighting you, which I am-"

" I'm fighting that German idiot, the Gryffindor will fight Moran, and the Hufflepuff will fight Adler, it's only fair, now leave, Moriarty!" the blond girl said, not even asking the rest. Moriarty, a bit surprised, still left to go plan. The other three did not argue with the girl's decisions, in fact, they where going to suggest them, so it was fine. However, this whole dueling idea in the first place-

" What in Merlin's name did you just get us into?" John said, face to face with Sherlock.

" Woah, you're the one who wanted to play hero and help your damsel in distress." Sherlock replied, though he was really not one to talk.

" Why is everything always my fault!"

" Boys, will you shut it... please?" Molly said. " S- Sorry about them. I'm Molly, what's your name?" she asked the blond girl, who was picking up her bag.

" A- Mary." she replied, adding a smile and shaking Molly's hand. She wanted to leave- to go back to Slytherin common room, back to her dormitory, but she could not- the other three would be, and Irene was the only other girl in Slytherin this year staying for vacation, so she would not be safe. Maybe she could find a way to bunk with this Molly girl.

"Thank you for helping me..."

" John, hello. You're welcome!" he said, shaking her hand. Funny, how warm her hands where- or maybe his whole body had just gotten warm... he couldn't think why, though.

" You're very smart-"

" Sherlock, hello."

" Sherlock, thank you- though, I don't know how we're going to beat those crazy suckers..."

" We'll be fine, _Mary._" he said. There was something about her- _cat-lover, bakes, liar, short-sighted, daddy-problems... Was she about to say a different name? No- no... couldn't be, she couldn't, not in school. Unless- no. No, it's something else. Well, John obviously has taken a liking to her. That's good. As long as he's safe._

" Welcome to the family, Mary!" John said, happily.


End file.
